Anything
by EmoScene
Summary: I don't know why these things happened, or why all of it to my family and my family only. It's not fair. We're good people, we save the world, but like the saying goes, "Life is not fair," and it never will be. Purples.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

I don't know why these things happened, or why all of it to my family and my family only. It's not fair. We're good people, we save the world, but like the saying goes, "life is not fair" and it never will be.

The Professor's dead, Buttercup's in a coma, Blossom has brain cancer and Bubbles has heart attacks and lung cancer. As for me, Brooke, I have severe depression and it won't leave me.

I would do anything to save them, but all I can do is hope, hope for miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

I'm fourteen and today was the day we got a message from the Professor's workers. They told us there was an accident with they're experiment and an explosion occurred, injuring many and killing a few, including the Professor. They said, the Professor didn't die until he arrived at the hospital. I couldn't help but think, that if he got there just a few minutes earlier, maybe he could have still been alive.

Blossom and Bubbles dropped down on the floor, bursting into tears, hugging each other for comfort but I could tell it wasn't enough. Buttercup was the first to leave the room, going into hers. Not being able to stand when people see her vulnerable side. My eyes were watering and I felt a tear drop onto the white marble floor. I ran into my room, I felt embarrassed to cry. I don't know why. I shouldn't be. It's my dad who died, it's not like I'm crying for no reason. It just felt awkward and unnatural for me to cry in public. I tugged on my hair, I wanted to scream, but nothing came out when I opened it. Something shined in the corner of my eye. I looked up and grabbed it, it was a blade. I haven't used it for a while now. I moved the sharp object across my skin. My black blood oozed out of the wound. As each blood dropped, each comment came into my mind and echoed there until the next. 'I hate myself,' 'why wasn't I there to save him,' 'that should have been me,' 'why am I so useless.' It continued until I ran out of space on my wrist. I don't have that many bracelets to cover the scars and my school uniform won't cover it.

I skipped meals and locked myself in my room for a month, missing all of January. I only came out to use the bathroom, but I made sure not to look in the mirror, because I knew, one look at myself and I'll be torturing my mind with thoughts. Eventually, Blossom and Bubbles got Buttercup and I out of our rooms and back to school. Even though we were all sad, Blossom had the hardest part out of it. She had to make sure she was strong the very next day, she went to school with a smile. Blossom encouraged and helped Bubbles get back to her bubbly self even if it took weeks. I think she even took care of fighting off all the villains on her own, because I never heard anything about any villains or saving the world. Somehow, even under pressure, damage and loss Blossom managed.

We arrived in school, I was wearing my uniform a little off today. My red bow was loose and I didn't bother to button up the last couple of buttons on my white shirt. My red plaid skirt looked fine though, mid thigh, school rule. I wore my white above the knee socks and had black vans, another school rule. My sisters wore the same thing but more proper than me. Although, I don't think Buttercup brushed her short hair and it didn't look like she's slept at all in the month we were absent. I can't say the same for myself, I hibernated through most of the month, not really knowing what day it was anymore. I think people can see my bone through my skin. Overall, Buttercup and I just look flat out unhealthy.

The four boys that should know they shouldn't approach us, did. "What's wrong with you guys?" One of them asks, I couldn't be bothered to look up at which one said it or figure it out in my mind. How inconsiderate can they be? I tackled the one in front of me, this shocked everyone, even me. I don't usually fight, not even when I have to save someone. I usually just transport the rouges to jail. Buttercup fights and Bubbles takes the innocent a safe distance away from the bad people. Blossom does fights and gives a lecture at the same time. I looked up at the face I was punching and saw my counterpart, Blake, I had so much anger and sadness I needed to let it out. I was dragged off him by Buttercup. Her grip was shaky and twitchy, she wanted to do it too.

I went into the cafeteria, walking behind Bubbles and settled down on a corner table with our food. I poked at my food, I didn't have the appetite. Princess lingered her way to our table, "Oh, look. The whole gang is here."

"Princess stop," Blossom told her in a stern voice.

Princess ignored her, "I guess you're done grieving over your stupid father. It's his fault he's dead, if he didn't get too close to the explosion he would still be here." Before Buttercup could get up, Bubbles stood up and punched that heartless bitch square in the face. Everyone stopped to turn and look.

"Think before you speak," Bubbles growled.

"I'm telling my daddy on you."

"It's your fault, if your tongue didn't slip you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Princess ran away sobbing and Bubbles slowly sat back down, pretending nothing happened.

The day finally ended and I was wondering how we didn't get into any trouble at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The sun is setting and it's September the same year as Professor's death, the day Buttercup got into a coma. My sister's and I had a horrible argument about something I cannot recall. I remember Bubbles' loud crying, Blossom's failed attempts on telling Buttercup and I to stop while trying to comfort Bubbles and Buttercup and I yelling at each other. "Just get your ugly face out of this house!" I yelled at my green sister.

"I hate you, bitch!" She yelled back at me before slamming the door hard, making the house rumble and a picture of us being a happy family fall and crack.

After some convincing, guilt making, and calming, Blossom managed to get me out of the house to find and apoligise. I argued back, saying she would come back and I didn't know where she was, but Blossom looked at me with a face that kicked me out of the house. I flew up into the sky, guessing she would probably be stomping around town. I landed on the sidewalk next to a store, the sun was gone and the moon took it's place. There were many cars that passed, people who just got out of work. One car in particular caught my attention, the women's driving was off, her speed was slightly too fast and her car was slightly wobbling left and right. She was texting, not looking at the road in front of her with only one hand on the wheel. I looked at the path she was on. There was a crossing farther away and the light for the cars just turned red and the pedestrian crossing turned green. The girl driver wasn't slowing down nor did she look up. Among the few people that wanted to cross was a certain green girl, Buttercup. I started to run, but it seemed like she was going farther away from me. She started to cross, too angry to take note of most of her surroundings. I heard loud and clear a thump, bone damaging, sliding of skin and window, cracking of glass, twisting of a body, skin scraping against cement, and the landing of a body. I stopped abruptly in my tracks. Screams filled the air, and I realized the majority of the screams were mine and the others were other witnesses. My hands were covering my ears. I sprinted to my sister's side, I searched franticly for my phone, but I remembered I left it in the house. "Someone call the ambulance," I managed to yell out. I dropped on my knees, into the puddle of black blood. I was speechless. I held onto my sisters hand, looking for a pulse, it was faint. I wanted to bring her to the hospital myself, but I might damage her more.

The girl finally came out of her car, tears flowed out of her eyes and her hand gripped her phone, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over. It felt like years for the ambulance to finally arrive. The faint sirens came closer and closer. People came out of the ambulance and carried Buttercup away and I followed inside. The girl went into the police car and followed us there. Buttercup was taken to the emergency room, but I was stopped at the double doors, they grabbed my arm, "let go of me," I said. They didn't, "that's my sister," my voice was raising. I struggled against their grip and more doctors and even some policemen held me down, "no!" I screamed.

I sat down in the waiting room on an uncomfortable plastic chair, my bangs covering my tragic eyes. I could hear Blossom and Bubbles rushing inside and spotting me immediately. "What happened?" They asked me, but I couldn't say anything, I was still trying to process the events. Instead, I looked at the girl driver in handcuffs with two policemen on either side of her. She was nervously waiting for what her charges would be, depending on what state Buttercup is in and Blossom's opinion. My sisters got my message and fast-walked to her, asking her the same question. She was so shocked, she was stuttering so much it was hard to understand but they made out roughly the events of the incident.

"The Utoniums?" A doctor called. My sister's and I lingered our way to the man, fearing the worst. "Fortunately, your sister is alive. Although, she has a broken leg and a damaged neck." He paused for a moment to let it process, "the worst part, is that she is in a coma." Coma?

"For how long?" Bubbles asked.

He shook his head, "it's hard to tell. You're all are not human, so we're not sure."

"Can we see her?"

"No, not today. You can come tomorrow. She still need some procedures done." We nodded, not arguing with it.

The next day we went to visit her after school. It was raining that day, so we were drenched in water and made a trail from the entrance to her hospital room, but we weren't the only ones. I saw her lying on her bed peacefully, with cuts, scars and bruises here and there. She had her leg and neck in a cast. Bubbles got her balloons and a big stuffed teddy bear, Blossom got her a 'get well soon' card, and I got her her favorite flower, a buttercup. I gave her Buttercups everyday since. The guilt of seeing her in that state, killed me. More cuts formed on my wrist the on hers and soon I ran out of space and the cuts spread to my hips. "How did this happen?" Bubbles asked.

"There's too much that needs to be healed, it's why her body shut down so it can organize itself. But don't worry, it shouldn't be for long," or so Blossom thought, it's been two years and there has still been no signs of her awakening. The memory of that day haunts me, sending me flashes of what happened, making sure I never forget it. Replaying in my sleep, waking me up every night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

December 10th; the day Bubbles had her first heart attack.

It's been a couple months and Buttercup is still in a coma, missing our fifteenth birthday, and fighting crime got a bit tougher without her around. It felt like the mayor was calling us non-stop, there was so much pressure on all of us. Bubbles started doing drugs and drinking alcohol and I started cutting a lot more deeper and a lot more often. Blossom was smart and mature enough not to walk into that path.

My sisters and I were walking to school, Blossom giving a lecture to Bubbles about drugs and alcohol not being the solution to everything. She listed all the things that could happen, explaining how it works, I think I could write an essay for health and get the top marks because of her. "Stop!" Bubbles yelled, cutting Blossom off mid-scentence and catching the attention of many students around us, "I am sick and tired of you constantly telling me what to do!"

"Bubbl-"

"No! Just.. Stop. I've had enough of you." Bubbles then ran off ahead of us through the school gates. Her whole body collapsed near the front entrance, now everyone was looking, gathering around her. Blossom and I flashed next to Bubbles, leaving a pink and purple streak behind us.

"Bubbles?" Blossom called, but there was no answer, she knelt down, "Bubbles, I'm sorry." Blossom turned Bubbles over, she was gripping onto her chest. Her face had the word 'help' and 'pain' written all over it. I could hear her breathing getting shorter and shorter. "Call the ambulance!" I took out my phone and dialed the three digits. Blossom's doctor side took over and she analyzed Bubbles with her x-ray vision, looking and remembering all the symptoms. "Heart attack," Blossom said, barley audible, she quickly positioned Bubbles into a recovery position and we waited for the ambulance, as there was nothing else we could do.

A few hours after we arrived at the hospital, a doctor approached us. "Is our sister okay?" Blossom asked, worried like a mother.

"Yes, she fine. But we're going to keep her here for at least two days for safety measures. Is that alright?" She asked us and we nodded. The lady took us into another room so we could talk privately. She sat down behind a desk and we sat across from her, "has she been under any stress lately?"

"Uhm.. Well.. We're having some.. family issues," Blossom told the women.

The doctor clicked her pen and started to scribble some notes, "mhm.. Is she on any drugs or alcohol?"

Blossom cleared her throat, "She has started on those, yes."

"For how long?"

"We found out this week, but it's been going on for three- two and a half months."

"I see.. Do you know why?"

"It's probably because-" Blossom choked on her words, "because- she's upset that- our other sister- and our father." Blossom's tears started to fall.

"Don't you read the news paper?" I snapped at the doctor, interrupting Blossom.

"I'm sorry for making you say these things."

* * *

On February 26th, Bubbles had her second heart attack.

Buttercup still hasn't woken up from her long beauty sleep, she's missed almost half a year of her life. Bubbles has been getting help for her drug and alcohol use and has been sober for a couple of months now. It's the week before exams and we were studying like mad, quizzing each other and stuffing our noses into our textbooks. We took school more seriously now, knowing there's no one to support us if we screwed up, we needed to get into a good college and then get a good job. The government is only going to pay for us until we finish high school, then we're on our own. They're only paying for us because we save the world everyday and we don't get anything in return. It was stressful to Bubbles and I, I wasn't the best at English but Bubbles isn't good at science. Science is more important than English and so it was harder on Bubbles.

Today was our science exams, we wished each other luck and sat in our assigned seats, we each sat behind each other, alphabetical order by last names. I don't remember clearly, but I remember ten minutes into the test, Bubbles clenched onto her chest, her breathing getting shorter. Bubbles collapsed her head onto the table creating a loud thud. The ambulance arrived taking her away and this time she had to stay at the hospital for a week because it wasn't normal for a fifteen year old to have heart attacks, excpecialy twice in less than a three month span.

The cuts on my wrist grew and expanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

May 5th.

I remember waking up to the sound of ticking, I thought it was just one of the clocks around the house, but it didn't seem to be in sync with the others. I kept hearing it, even when I left the house, eventually Blossom asked Bubbles and I if we could hear it. "I thought it was just me!" Bubbles said shocked and I agreed, "what do you think it is?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should try and find it," Blossom told us.

"It could just be a clock that's broken." I told her.

She shook her head, "we should make sure, better safe than sorry, right?" She laughed. We managed to get out of school easily. We mentally split the town into three different sections and went our separate ways, looking for the loudest spot and soon, we all met in the center of Townsville.

I could hear the ticking more loudly, it made me twitch, annoying me so much for some reason. We landed and asked permission to search the place and were allowed to. We searched until we finally ended up in the basement, "fuck," I muttered. A giant bomb was hidden behind all the crap.

Blossom analyzed the object and yelled in a very well masked panicked voice, "This can wipe out the whole city and it's too complicated for even a bomb expert to undo this." She tried to lift the object, "help me out." We did, but it was much too heavy for all three of us combined. Why isn't Buttercup here? We looked at the time, 2 hours left. Blossom then began giving us orders, "Bubbles, use your sonic scream to warn everyone, tell Citysville about our situation and then comeback and help with the traffic. Brooke, you're the fastest and stronger than the both of us, you can carry everyone in the hospitals out. I'll go get the police to help us out." Bubbles left and before I could leave, Blossom grabbed my arm, "go to Buttercup's hospital first, please." I nodded and bolted out the door. Warning people I passed by, when I reached the hospital I told them to get the ones who couldn't be as easily moved out first. I then carried some of the patients in their beds and dropped them off to the nearest hospital in CitysVille, telling them about the bomb. I then flashed back to the Townsville hospital, grabbing another patient and back to Citysville hospital, repeating that. After the fifth patient, I finally took Buttercup, making sure it didn't look too obvious that she was more important than others, at least to us.

We all rushed to get everyone out as I counted the minutes in my head, until it turned into seconds. I was at the border handing everyone gas masks, and after everyone had one. My sisters and I didn't get one because there might not be enough. There were thirty seconds, we went back to check if there were anyone else left. I found one and took him to the border, tossing him a mask and putting on one myself. Fifteen seconds, not enough time to get someone and come back, so I waited for my sisters, looking out into the horizon one last time before it becomes destroyed. Ten seconds, I'm still waiting. Five, I spot two shadows with a pink and blue streak coming towards us, they were so far away. Tick, I could see them flying as fast as they could. Tick, but they were exhausted. Tick, I should've went to get them. Tick, but now it's too late. The last tick, a bright white light formed and soon I heard the boom. The light made a dome starting small but growing in size. "Come on, come on." I repeated quietly to myself, rooting for my sisters as I fought back tears. I watched as the light absorbed Townsville and soon outrunning my sisters. The tears escaped me, but no one was there to see.

The bright light ended a kilometer away from me, slowly vanishing. There was smoke and debris everywhere, if you were in it, you wouldn't be able to see anything half a meter in front of you. Soon the debris and smoke started to clear but not fully, but you could see pretty decent. Buildings collapsed or were damaged badly, cars were thrown here and there, lamp posts were on the ground, paper was burnt and scattered, some flying with the wind. I flew into the area of where I last saw my sisters. I spotted Bubbles quicker than I found Blossom. My blue unconscious sister was under an upside down car, she was in a pool of her own black blood. I lifted the car up and flew her to the hospital quickly coming back to look for Blossom. It was difficult to find her, but somehow I did. I recognized her charm bracelet jingle and I followed it, it lured me to a building that had collapsed on top of her, her hand sticking out. I pulled her out and flashed her to the same hospital as Bubbles. They were both treated quickly and stayed there for a month as I helped clean up Townsville, but got us settled in a decent size apartment in Citysville. Townsville wasn't ready to be inhabited again for a year because of the radiation.

Blossom and Bubbles were checked into the hospital again, later that year, and they found tumor that was large enough to be called cancer in Blossom's brain and in Bubbles' lung.


End file.
